Backstabbed ( Densu )
by all.the.norways
Summary: Mathias, a former member of the Danish resistance, is on the run from the Germans whom have been informed of his resistance's doings. His only method of escape is to hide within the walls of his lover's house in Sweden until the war is over, although is it still safe for the poor Danish boy? Will his friend, Lukas, the leader of the most infamous Norwegian resistance, survive?
1. Prologue

With a gentle touch the two shared a blissful and loving kiss under the archway of the Swede's entryway, their lips moving in sync. Mathias was the first to pull away, rather quickly as his eyes darted around. His instincts had been on high ever since he ran from his hometown in Denmark across the borders, where he had been the leader of a Danish resistance against the German Nazis that invaded their land within hours. The blood rushed to his cheeks as a shadow skipped past them in the seemingly endless darkness of the night, lightened by the silvery glow of the moon above, gently grazing across the sky. "We should get inside," he muttered, piercing the still silence surrounding the duo in the black. Usually it wasn't this quiet of a night in Sweden and the distance of life disturbed the Danish boy more than the rumbling of tanks in the distance on the day of Denmark's invasion, and the sound was still clear in his ears, but he was quick to brush it off and look into his lover's eyes.

Dull blue eyes stared back at him, digging deep into the other's gaze. They stood there for a moment admiring each other as they had done years ago when the taller had first visited Copenhagen on a vacation, where there he met the cheerful Dane with his wild blond hair and lively blue eyes. It was the most beautiful sight the Swedish boy had ever seen and he stood there gazing at the other's fascinating features as the Dane paid little attention, oblivious of the fact that he had an admirer.

The reason for being on the run was quite simple although chaotic, one that would send shivers down Mathias's spine as time continued. He had dug himself deep into association with fellow Danes who chose to resist the Germans in their conquering of Europe. Their skills were far beyond those of the Nazis and soon enough they had stolen a strong supply of weaponry and with that sabotaged vehicles and set traps for the unsuspected. The fun, though, didn't last as there seemed to be a traitor amongst them who slipped their plots to a soldier wandering on the streets. Mathias teared up at the memories of his time in Denmark, where he grew up in a dull environment until the war tore the country apart bit by bit, stripping the land of freedom and peace.

"Anythin' ya need?" asked a quiet voice through the room that broke the crumbling train of the Dane's thoughts.

"Nej, takk," Mathias replied after a while, staring at the low ceiling of the attic. His eyes flickered with an abundance of emotion as he gently shut out the recurring sounds of explosions and gunfire, the screams of the innocent as their arms wrapped protectively around their lovers, their children, themselves. "I just want to go home..."


	2. Chapter 1 (07-28 22:55:40)

Humming softly, Mathias found himself enjoying the peace of the attic in which he stayed, feeling the warmth of the fire cackling in the lower level of the house, his legs tucked up to his chest tightly. Although a pang of worry etched itself into his chest, choking him in his sleep and his consciousness, always somewhere in his mind and that was the fact that he knew of a friend of his who fought bravely against the Germans as he had done. Lukas was only a country away, yet he seemed so far, and Mathias knew that he was probably safe but the worry still buried itself deep in his heart and he couldn't help it, questioning whether he was still alive or long gone rotting in a camp or on the snowy grounds of winter tainted Norway. The boy had been the leader of a Norwegian resistance and was constantly fussing over his rebellious little brother, who when the Dane had last saw him was too ignorant for his own good. A few letters had been exchanged between the two over the course of the war but frequency was delayed to the point where even one word was a miracle.

The Danish boy sat up a bit straighter as footsteps echoed into his tight spaced area, signifying that his lover was here with either news or food or both. Usually it was both. Berwald made his way over to the other quietly though quickly and smiled softly at him, which was very rare for him. "How're ya' feelin'?" he asked, rubbing Mathias's arm comfortably.

"Worried," the Dane mumbled, looking down at his bruised feet. "Seems I've been doing a lot of that lately."

"'M sure everythin' will be fine."

"I know, I know, but I can't help it!" Mathias replied rather enthusiastically, his ocean blue eyes wild with craze. "What if Lukas gets taken away?! What if he dies trying to-" He was quickly shushed by gentle lips pressed against his own. Slowly he kissed back, pulling the other closer as he leaned in to deepen their kiss. Their lips broke apart after a few seconds, a light pink tint spread across the Dane's cheek as well as his eyes glistening a bright shimmering blue, much like the ocean he was so familiar with back in Denmark.

"Ya should get s'me rest," Berwald mumbled, pressing their lips together for a quick second before pulling away with a dark shade of red on hjs cheeks. "'It's getting late."

"What if I have another nightmare?" Mathias huffed, furrowing his brows as a pout made its way to his lips.

"Hm," the Swede shrugged, laying next to him and patting the condensed pillow on which he lay on. "Lay d'wn."

Mathias sighed dramatically and fell against the pillow, nuzzling into his lover's neck comfortably. "Takk."

"Hm?"

"For letting me stay here, yer amazing."

"Hm."


End file.
